jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Being Followed By The Moon/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to a stretch of the sky at sunset. Snuffy flies in from the top and proceeds forward. Narrator: It had been a busy day for Snuffy, and as the sun set over Tarrytown behind him, he hurried to get home. Snuffy: Oh, my! Am I late! Oh, now it's starting to get dark, and I really don't like the dark! Narrator: Snuffy was in such a hurry, at first he didn't notice that something mysterious was appearing behind him. (Head-on view of the Skywriter, the moon is rising in the sky behind him, and he eyes it with confusion.) Snuffy: Snuffy sensed that this mysterious something was keeping him company on his trip home, and it was following right behind him. (He dives out of view; dissolve to outside the main hangar at Tarrytown Airport. It is now nighttime; Snuffy taxis up and stammers for a moment.) Snuffy: Jay Jay, Tracy, it's following me, it's following me! (Almost in an instant, two jet planes of blue and light violet come rocketing into the scene next to him, as if alarmed of something.) Jay Jay: What's following you, Snuffy? Snuffy: (glancing upward) That big thing in the sky! (The other two get their eyes turned in Snuffy's direction; cut to their perspective of the moon in the distance, two clouds moving slowly around it.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) See? Tracy: (from o.s.) All I see is the moon. (Back to Snuffy.) Snuffy: The what? (Cut to the other two.) Tracy: The moon. You mean to tell me you never noticed the moon, before? Snuffy: (shaking his head) No, I-I-I-I guess I never did. (whimpers) W-what is the moon? Jay Jay: Well...it's a big round thing floating in outer space. We can see it the best at night. Snuffy: But why is it following me? Tracy: Oh, Snuffy, it's not following you. Snuffy: Uh-huh, it is! No matter where I go, there it is! (Overhead shot of the trio.) J-just watch, come on! (The little monoplane leads his friends out of the scene.) Narrator: So, Snuffy led his friends all around the Tarrytown Airport. (Cut to outside Old Oscar's barn; one by one, each plane lines up on the road before it.) Narrator: First, they went to Oscar's barn. (Their perspective; the moon over the hills.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) See? See what I mean? Narrator: And after seeing the moon from several places at the airport... (Cut to outside the kids' hangar; one by one they gather up in front of it.) Narrator: ...the gang returned to their hangar. Snuffy: See? There it is again. (On the end of this, cut to Snuffy's perspective of the gold moon shining brightly in the sky.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) No matter where we go, the moon is following us. Tracy: (from o.s.) Y-you're right. (Cut back to the trio.) Jay Jay: Yeah. I-I never really noticed that, before. Snuffy: We can't have that moon following us every night! (Close-up.) What are we gonna do?! (Cut to Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: I know, maybe we can just wish it away. (Widen to frame the other two, bewildered at this idea from the blue flyer.) Tracy: Uh...wish it away? Jay Jay: Sure. We can all wish really hard for it to go away. And if we wish hard enough, maybe our wish will come true. (Close-up.) Okay everybody, we have to close our eyes, and then wish really hard. Ready? (Widen to frame the other two.) Snuffy: Ready. Tracy: Ready! (All three close their eyes.) Jay Jay: Go! Jay Jay, Snuffy, Tracy: Moon, moon, go away! Come again some other day! (Cut to the moon in the distance; as the trio repeat the last two lines, the clouds surrounding the moon start rumbling their way at lightning speed, blocking it from sight.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Okay, now. (Back to him.) Let's open our eyes and see if it worked... (Cut to frame the trio on the end of this. They raise their heads upward, and three pairs of eyes pop wide open to see if their wish has come true; the next line shows their prediction.) Jay Jay, Snuffy, Tracy: YAAAAAAAY!!! (Their perspective; their wish has indeed worked, the moon nowhere to be seen behind the clouds.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) It worked! The moon isn't following us, anymore! (Back to him.) It's gone! (Cut to a relieved and triumphant Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: Boy. Am I glad that's over. (Side view of the trio.) Tracy: Me, too. Now let's go inside and get some sleep. Jay Jay: Good idea, Trace. Piano/flute melody with backing strings, slow 4 (C major) (Dissolve to an overview of the moon, Snuffy flying above as the camera tracks slowly around.) Snuffy: I'm being followed, followed by the moon (Gold light bathes the moon's surface.) I'm being followed by the moon Just like a boy with a toy balloon (Rear view angle; Snuffy flies past the planets.) Snuffy: I'm being followed, followed by the moon Call me lucky, call me rare I can fly any direction And the moon will be right there Snuffy: Beaming with pride Right there by my side I'm being followed, followed by the moon (Now the moon begins to follow behind Snuffy, literally.) Snuffy: I'm being followed, followed by the moon I'm being followed by the moon The sun is rising and the day will be here soon But I'm not gonna worry I'm in no big hurry 'Cause I'm being followed by the moon Song ends Snuffy: Same tune as Snuffy's moon song, but with a more brighter, energetic feel Snuffy: I'm being followed, followed by the moon I'm being followed by the moon And when you hear me sing this happy tune You'll know that my flight is being lit by moonlight 'Cause I'm being followed by the moon Song ends (Fade to black at the same time.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts